So Much For Sweet And Innocent
by TARDISbluecolour
Summary: Miss Smith met Rory by accident, yet they continued to flirt with each other spontaneously even when they were with the Doctor. Now, months have passed and Amy and the Doctor decide to go back in time and see their friend Vincent Van Gough again, leaving Miss Smith alone with Rory in their house. [Miss Smith - OFC / Rory Williams]
1. Summary

Miss Smith met Rory by accident, yet they continued to flirt with each other spontaneously even when they were with the Doctor. Now, months have passed and Amy and the Doctor decide to go back in time and see their friend Vincent Van Gough again, leaving Miss Smith alone with Rory in their house.

Not even seven hours have gone when Rory accidentally stumbles upon Smith in the Tardis swimming pool. He soon becomes sexually wound up with Smith and he is sure she's teasing him.

***

**-** This was requested by the fans who made the name Smory and wanted to get Smith and Rory together in **The Girl Who Made A Choice** because of their undeniable sexual tension. This is completely AU and very, very smutty. Warning you now.


	2. Dirty I Spy

_**Rory accidentally finds himself looking in on Miss Smith while she is in the Tardis swimming pool, stark-naked and looking absolutely gorgeous. He's sure she's deliberately teasing him, and he needs to know.**_

* * *

His wife and the Time Lord had headed off to go and see another old friend of theirs, Vincent Van Gough apparently, only it was for three days and Rory knew he was going to be easily bored in that time. It was almost the Christmas holidays and he had a few days off work to just sit at home and do nothing. That wasn't quite his style though. Suppose he could have gone with the duo, but he always felt like a third wheel because of Amy's 'previous' crush on the Doctor. What did surprise him was when Miss Smith had turned up at the flat door, the Tardis parked outside and she had a gleaming smile on her face.

He remembers; "The Doctor made me come and keep you company, I'm not a fan of painters," was the first thing she said as she swaggered through the blue door, Rory reluctantly letting her in while his brown doe-eyes were constantly either staring at her endless legs or heavy, delicious chest. He knew from the first moment he met the Doctor's woman that he wanted her, he wanted to take her back to the Tardis and fuck her brains out because it was so damn tempting. They flirted so much, and she had a habit of always landing on top of him. He never complained.

Smith has only been there half the day so far, she has a habit of walking around the kitchen in her short dresses and bare legs, sometimes wearing her infamous red heels which drove Rory crazy. Scenarios always played in his head every time he smelt her rose oil perfume, many of them were Smith riding him while wearing the heels, or him spanking her over his knee while she wore her red net stockings. He hadn't cared since 10 o'clock in the morning that he was married to Amy, he just wanted Smith.

But at this current moment, he hadn't seen Smith since lunch time. Usually she'd stick around and insist on making everything clean, Rory blamed that on the Doctor, giving her OCD but never cleaning that Tardis of his. He thought she had just gone out for a bit, apparently London was her second favourite city to visit, but she hadn't called or come back for about an hour and a half. So the Centurion decided to head into the Tardis when he came back from the Hospital, he decided to go in for the hell of it and he didn't bother changing out of his scrubs as he went into the chrome room, the engine whirring and humming, clearly meaning someone was in there.

"Smith?" He called down one of the corridors as he walked up the short staircase, no beautiful accent replied so he continued to wonder. After seeing many corridors and rooms, he finally came across what looked like a very large swimming pool room. It was twice the size of their living room which just fucked with Rory's logic all together, but he peered around the wooden door to see a pale figure swimming in the water. His eyes widened when the figure stood up, realizing he had seen Miss Smith, stark naked in the water.

She ran her long fingers through her thick, wet locks before making her way to the steps, water droplets dripping down her luscious double D breasts with her dusty, pink nipples perked hard. Rory felt his scrubs tighten when she lifted herself out of the water, seeing her well-shaped ass and shaven mound glistening with water. He tried supressing a groan yet he couldn't help but slide his hand down the waistband of his blue trousers, and touching his semi erection. He watched as Smith slowly, maybe a little seductively, moved over to one of the chairs and began drying herself with one of the towels, almost if she was doing it for the show. Almost if she knew that he was there and getting off to her.

He leant forward a little, a moan lightly passing his lips only for him to press in to the door, making it creak. His eyes widened and he pulled his hand away from his trousers and jumped away from the door when he caught a glimpse of Smith turning around in alarm. Rory quickly adjusted himself before scurrying off down the hallway, his heart pounding against his chest and he began to calm down as he rushed out of the Tardis and went straight into his bathroom to wash his face, and finish the job without her catching him.

Smith looked towards the door after she heard the faint noise from behind it, she turned back to pulling on her red lace bra and slipping on her dress with a smirk before also leaving the swimming pool room, her panties left discarded on the tiled floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The thirty one year old man was currently lying, spread out across the double bed in his and Amy's bedroom, just without Amy. His breath was panted as his right hand fumbled underneath his jeans and boxers, a certain image playing out in his head ever so slowly, again and again. It had been a few hours since his secret encounter with Smith, it was now dark out now and he hadn't seen her yet.  
He needed her though, so he began making up different visions and fantasies in his head whilst his hand continued to stroke his long length. Just remembering what he saw in the swimming pool room just made him harder and desperate for release, and not to mention he would have rather have Smith's mouth on him right now while her long red nails dig into his thighs pleasantly.

He continued, harder and harder until he could feel the tense in his muscles and the knots in his stomach but before he could even think about coming hard on the sheets, he could hear the familiar whirring of Smith's Tardis down stairs in his home. He didn't even know that she had gone out in the first place.

He scrambled to get his sweat pants from back from the floor and put them on quickly, then grabbing his grey vest and throwing it on as he went down the stairs, straightening himself out as if nothing had happened. His dark hair was a right state and his cheeks were very flushed.

He went into the front room, seeing the Tardis and the door was pulled inwards, and Miss Smith sauntered out of it. The red coat had been discarded; she was wearing her 50's, red tea dress and high black heels. Black net stockings were also on her legs, although he rather preferred the red ones.  
"Miss me did you?" The brunette grinned, batting her eyelashes as she locked the Tardis door and stood about a meter away from Rory. "You seem nervous," She clicked her long, pink tongue, and Rory gulped, a bit from nervousness and excitement.

"Tardis...was er- A bit loud is all," She immediately took out the sleek red sonic screwdriver and waved it up in down in front of him, and then checked it with a coy smirk.

"You're a liar Rory Williams, I don't like liars," Smith smirked, heading over and leaning against the back of the couch, crossing her arms over her heavy chest. "And the bulge in your pants says otherwise, so what were you really thinking about? You're little I Spy game earlier?" She cocked a thin eyebrow in mock curiosity and Rory covered his hands over his front, although was still frozen in his spot and was afraid of answering.

"How did you know?" He managed to choke out, although he was afraid of the answer. She smiled, pushing herself away from the couch and up to him, they were barely an inch apart and she could feel the taller man's erection press against the top of her hips. It was all a tease, and he was right.

"I may be mad Rory, but I'm not stupid," She ran her pale hand up his chest, Rory becoming less nervous and just wanting her to rip it off him already.

"You could have said something, I would have fucked you then," The way he said it made Smith bite her plump lip, moving her hand down the front of her dress, still looking up at him. "You've been doing it all along haven't you, teasing me like this?"

"You are so slow for a man of 2031 years old d'you know that?" She grinned and her hand moved towards Rory's hips, grabbing his semi -erection through his pants and rubbing up and down, creating friction slowly as he practically melted under the touch.

He couldn't handle it, he was finally going to get the girl he has always wanted and he couldn't let her tease him anymore. He grabbed the hand on his chest and pulled her closer, their lips soon crashing together.

Rory wrapped his hand around a length of Smith's thick hair and yanking it slightly, making her moans against his lips, opening her mouth and letting their tongues battle each other dirtily. Smith's hand continued to rub, but instead she slipped it through the waist band of his boxers, Rory shuddered at the coldness of her hand against his hard cock as he felt her. He pulled away slightly, although almost whimpered when he did, taking his shirt off and discarding it across the room as he saw Smith's plump red mouth, her lipstick smeared around her chin and just below her nose. His hair was also messed up, and he could feel the red stain against his jaw. Smith took the time to observe his toned body, she had never seen what was under his odd sweaters and tight jeans but by the look on her face, she was _loving_ it.

"Like what you see?" He grinned cheekily as Smith returned the expression back before beginning to trail butterfly kisses down his neck again, soon sucking and nibbling down his collarbone and towards his bare and hairless chest.

Rory threw his head back as he fell slightly against the back of the blue couch, gasping as she licked in one straight line down his sternum and right to his hips when he heard her knees drop to the floor. His mind was spinning in thousands of directions and the only thing he could think of was Smith was about to suck him off exactly how she did in his dreams.

He continued to fist her hair as she ripped his boxers down and his fully hard member sprung out, dripping with pre-cum and Smith looked up at him with lustful eyes and purposely wetting her lips before deliberately and slowly, licking up his cock. Rory couldn't form any words while she her large emeralds peered up through her long lashes while she continued to lick, he just continued to tangle his hands through her jet hair.

"So big Rory," She whispered, licking again. Rory struggled to close his eyes because watching Smith was just too good for him, she moved her head up and down as she began to really suck on it, Rory bucking his hips at a good rhythm. She took him out of his mouth, licking him at what he felt like miming a lollipop before she noticed he ready read to come, and placed him back in her mouth. He let out a loud groan, again pulling Smith's hair in which he was sure she liked it and came into her mouth. She simply swallowed, getting up from Rory's feet and he pulled her in for another kiss, tasting himself as he kicked off his boxers, so he was stark naked in front of her.

"Take your clothes off," Rory gave a throaty growl, tugging on the bottom of her thin dress. She complied, turning around so Rory could tend to the zip at the back and pulled in down slowly. Smith shimmied out of it as his hands ghostly touched her milky shoulders and the fabric slipped past her hips, and she turned back around. Rory licked his chapped lips as his saw her full breasts sitting in her red lace bra, legs netted and her heels making her even sexier. Especially when Rory noticed she was wearing no panties as she leant against the back of the blue couch, opening her legs slightly with a teasing red smile. She continued to undress, by taking off her bra that held her double Ds, and as she went to take off the stockings, Rory held his hand up to stop her.

"Now my beautiful Time Lord…" He trailed off, walking close to and began kissing the soft and sensitive spot on her neck, making her moan beautifully whilst his hand began caressing her breasts, making her dusty pink nipples harden under his cold touch. "Let me return the favor," He whispered huskily in her ear, his free hand went straight down to her heat and ran his middle finger up her clit teasingly and she gasped, hands clutching on his shoulders with long nails digging in.

"Please…" Smith begged in a whimper, Rory now biting down her just and suckling on her nipple lightly as his finger began making circular motions on her pussy. She kept moaning and withering against him, her knees weak and wanting to just collapse as nerves began to bundle together. "Bite me," She gasped, Rory giving a muffled laugh and his teeth clenched around her nipple and tugging lightly, before moving over to her next mound of flesh. Her hands continued to run through his locks, pulling slightly when he kept hitting her sensitive spots.

"You are so wet," He continued to flick at her nub, making her shudder and moan loudly when he slicked two fingers swiftly into her, pumping in and out whilst his other hand held her still against the couch. "So tight, I wonder how long it's been since you a had a good old _**fucking**_?" The way he said it made Smith go over the edge, the way Rory spoke to her dirty like that she just felt so submissive.

"Please Rory…" She drawled out, throwing her head back while the bundle of nerves in the pit of her stomach were knotting together as Rory continued to pump his slick, long fingers into her. The green-eyed, twenty four year old continued to claw at his back when her moans quickened and her muscles began to spasm out as Rory felt her tighten around him.

"Please what?" He teased, kissing down her stomach and just below her naval. He had the devilish look in his caramel, green glazed eyes as he continued to look at her. He grinned as she began to try and form a sentence, but was cut off when her orgasm finally hit her hard, and she came all over his hand.

"Just…fuck me already," She breathed out, fisting his hair and bringing him back up to level with her own face, her cheeks and chest flushed from her intense and loose orgasm. Rory laughed breathlessly and swiftly picked her up by the thighs, and pulled her up so her legs were around his waist tightly before switching around and pressing her against the side of the Tardis. "What about the bedroom?"

"Smith, I've wanted to take you since I first met you, and right now, the bedroom is not an option," Rory told her and she laughed in the crook of his shoulder and he adjusted himself against her dripping warmth, and pushed himself in and she gasped, digging her nails in his shoulder blades. She hadn't had someone as big as Rory was, and you wouldn't imagine it at all.

"Deeper, **harder**," Smith chided, gasping and moaning as he continued to push and pull himself out whilst Smith was clutching on to him as she was sure she was going to orgasm again. He began grunting, clutching her sweating body against his as he felt her long heels digging into the back of her thighs. "Oh fuck, Rory" She panted, rocking her hips back and forth with his and Rory got ready to come again as he felt Smith's pussy beginning to tighten again every time he hit her G-spot. He pulled out, Smith looked at him in a confused way as she let her feet touch the ground only for him to pull her around and pressing her against the back of the couch again, bending her over, giving a perfect view of her ass.

"Let's see how you like it rough," Rory put himself back in, grabbing her hips and squeezing them hard as he began to thrust deep into her, Smith let out a wave of cries and screams face down on one of the blue cushions as he smacked her ass and she held onto the corner of the top of the sofa. Rory moved over, kissing down her back and neck before almost pulling out, and then straight back in again, making Smith scream his name again. He continued to do so until their second orgasm waved through, Rory coming straight into her pussy and dripping down her net covered thighs along with her own drenched juices. Rory didn't bother to pull out just yet, only over her back with butterfly kisses before he did and as he pulled out, Smith hissed and turned around, holding onto the couch for support to stand. Her face was red but soon she gained a small smile and looked at Rory with a mischievous grin.

"So... upstairs now?"

* * *

**I did warn you. **

**Reviews? :3**


	3. Shopping For Scarfs Part 1

_**Smith and Rory go into London 2012 for the day after establishing new grounds, but chaos soon ensues. Once in the town, Smith buys something, she keeps it hidden from Rory, but Rory just can't help snooping around.**_

* * *

Rory's glazed eyes flickered open slowly, squinting at the alarm clock on his nightstand to see it was **10:27** and then he shifted his body over, going to smile at his left side only to see the bed was perfectly made up and not a smell of rose oil.

Rory immediately sat up, his heart racing and soon believing that the scenario with Smith must have been a complete dream, a one night stand. "But no, I remember it," He trailed off, confused as he rubbed his eyes with his hands and he looked under the sheets to see that he was completely naked. Rory sighed with relief and he climbed out of the king-sized bed slowly, hearing the water running in the shower. He simply sat on the edge of the bed, waking himself up before he saw Smith exit the bathroom with a short, white towel wrapped around her body. Rory noticed _his_ hand marks in red around the top of her thighs and shoulders where he had grabbed and scratched her during their endure.

"Morning Pretty," She grinned, Rory staring in wonder at her wet self, reminding him of the swimming pool incident. Her hair was a little longer than her shoulder when it was straight and wet, and it was always a pleasure to see her without any make up. She looked just as gorgeous. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice slightly hoarse as she approached him on the bed with a worried look, obviously noticing his stare. Rory also noticed that she was walking a bit odd, probably from the soreness between her thighs; he inwardly smirked at that, the same with the fact that her voice was hoarse from screaming his name all night.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," He managed to get out and Smith sat beside him on the bed, still on the towel and the thin white sheet was just only covering Rory's pelvis. "Listen about last night…" He trailed off nervously; he wasn't quite sure how he wanted to say it. He had nothing bad to say about the night previous, they had sex countless times to relieve the sexual tension that had been waiting since the day they met.

"I don't regret it, honestly Rory," She told him with a half-smile but Rory felt like there was something else coming. "But I don't think it's a good idea if it happens again," Smith looked down at her lap and Rory's eyes widened; feeling like someone had just punched him in the gut. He just looked in bewilder at her, after what they had done, such intense and passionate emotions had mixed through them that night and he not once thought about the outside world.

"We both know it will happen again," Rory confirmed for her bitterly and Smith bit her pale pink lip, looking up at him with nervous eyes.

"Me and the Doctor aren't together Rory so it's completed different on my side, but you…you're married," She whispered the last part and Rory sighed in agitation. Not once had he even thought of Amy whilst having Smith under him and again, he didn't feel guilty. "I don't love the Doctor as much as he loves me and you know it," Smith continued when Rory was staring at her with a very pissed off and pleading expression.

"Amy and I haven't been right for years; I know she has feelings for the Doctor. But this…this was something we both wanted," Rory urged her almost desperately and Smith got back up from the bed, grabbing a separate towel to dry her hair in the mirror, as if she was thinking about what to say next. He was right, Amy was so attached to the Doctor it was as if Rory didn't exist when they went out on their adventures, only when they were at home. The Doctor longed after Smith, but she was never sure if she could have an adult relationship with him, unlike Rory who actually treated her respectfully and then oh-so-filthy in the bedroom department.

"Rory…" She mumbled, sighing and rubbing her temples to try and relieve some of the stress from the situation.

"Nothing is stopping us, nobody owns us. Please Smith, we can continue until they get back, then we will work something out," Rory told her, getting up from the bed and walking towards her, stark naked and he placed his hands on the back of her shoulders. He lightly kissed her neck and she dropped the towel she was drying her hair with as Rory gently caressed the middle of her back. "You have no idea how much I want you love," He whispered huskily in her ear, making a shiver fall down her spine as Rory took the towel that was wrapped around her, and pulled it away from her body, flinging it back into the bathroom suite.

Smith turned around slowly, Rory placing his hands on her flat hips and pulling her close against him, able to feel his semi against her abdomen. She silently debated, but the Centurion continued to nip and lick along her collarbone and Smith melted straight into the touch.

"Then take me, but afterwards, we are going out,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why are we even going into town?" Rory questioned as he let Smith walk out the front door first and into the fair Winter weather, wearing a short red and white summer dress with high red heels and a white cardigan. Rory was wearing the usual skin-tight jeans and band tee which made him look quite underdressed standing next to Smith, but then again, she was a classy and glamorous woman.  
"I need a few things," A short answer came from her glossy, red lips.

"Oh and the Tardis doesn't have them?" He mocked and Smith rolled her doe eyes before heading to the sleek red car. Rory couldn't help but continue to smile at her, in many ways he couldn't believe that Smith had been dropping hints and it was just a matter of time, he really couldn't.

"Getting in Tiger?" She flashed her pearly whites, sliding herself into the passenger seat with a wink. The Centurion quickly followed in pursuit and straight into the driver's side, turning on the car and revving the engine to get it going. "Does she drive well?" Smith asked, turning to the older man.

"So far, yes," He smirked back, his light eyes glistening as he watched Smith bring up the hood and once it was sealed she turned on the heating as Rory began to drive. Rory was pretty sure she was suggesting an innuendo, and he didn't think twice when he had slipped a hand over her thigh, finger tips brushing the white, lace edge of her stocking.

"Oh Rory, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Smith grinned wickedly and gave her a confused glance at the turning, and she shifted in the leather seat, taking the hand on her thigh and pulling it up between her thighs. Rory grunted and his hand gripped on the steering wheel, although making them swerve slightly but managed to get back on track by taking in a deep breath calmly. "Have you ever fucked in a car Rory?" He swallowed hard, still keeping a white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel and Smith was gently moving her hand with his against the warmth of her lace thong. Not to mention the way she swore with her accent made him hard by just listening to it.

"No," He managed to choke out.

"Would you like to?" She whispered, pushing her panties to the side and letting Rory's long fingers brush her clitoris, whilst her eyes flickered down to the bulge in his pants.

"As much as I'd love to, w-we're driving," He spoke in a sort of stuttering, sing song voice, as if to settle the nerves while still trying to focus on the driving at hand. Rory looked ahead, noticing they were already in the town of London and he glanced at Smith while the traffic was on a red light.

"Just park the car. Shopping can wait," Smith He had always thought about fucking Smith in a lot of places, the front seat of his car whilst driving was one of them. Rory watched her as she moved his hand away, as much as he wanted to whimper about it, but then she pulled her dress up and began rubbing herself.

"Fuck it," He grunted, driving out of the street when the light finally turned green, searching for the end of a shop where he could park the car. He kept looking towards Smith, biting her plump lip while massaging her wet pussy through her see through panties. Rory thought he was going to explode any minute but soon enough he found the back of a clothing store and parked, thankfully there was another building just beside so it kept it closed.

Rory practically ripped the seat belt off him after he shut the car down and he turned to Smith, animalistic eyes and his jeans were tight against his dick and it was painful. He went to replace Smith's hand but she placed her free one on his chest to stop him and he spluttered something incoherent.  
"I'm enjoying myself," She gave him a cheeky smirk, her calloused fingers pulling down her panties and throwing them to Rory so she could shift herself out the seat and face her older lover with her legs open. Smith lifted up her dress to give Rory the full view of her wetness and slowly began playing with her swollen clit and slightly gasped, moving her other hand to playing with her breast.

Rory looked at her, his hand going to his jeans and hesitantly trying not to touch himself while she was like this. She was currently using her two fingers to stroke the middle of clit and she kept gasping and shuddering into her own touch, which made Rory lean over and kiss her crimson lips.

"Keep touching yourself," He murmured nipping at her lip while tugging on the ends of hair, Smith now moaning gently and her breathing was deep. "Put your fingers in your tight pussy, and pretend they're mine," Rory moved away to watch her hand slip further, and press her two slicked fingers inside of her and moaned sweetly when she felt the core of her wetness. He licked his chapped lips, desperate as Smith's hand on her breast pulled down the strapless material covering it, revealing no bra over her hard-nipple breasts before ghostly stroking the dusty pink nub.

Rory got back on the seat on his knees and looked down on her fingering her tight cunt at a nice rhythm, bucking her hips and moaning louder and he couldn't help himself this time. He took off his shirt, tossing it somewhere and unzipped his jeans, and slid his hand into his boxers to finally touch his throbbing cock that was already dripping with pre-cum.

"God I'm so wet for you Rory," She droned, panting as she caressed her body. Rory moved his trousers and boxers down more, to let his erection spring free and he could begin to pump it.

"Taste yourself," Rory managed to get out from grunting and groaning as he tossed himself off slowly, his muscles continuing to tense every time he saw Smith becoming even more wet. She slowly took her fingers out, her juices glazed over her fingers and she brought them to her mouth and slowly sucked them. Smith licked and sucked, as if it was Rory's cock in her mouth. Rory gave a dirty grin, really beating his dick now and he began breathing quickly, his heart ramming against his chest as one hand held onto the steering wheel.

"Are you going to come for me Rory? Come all over my fucking pussy," Smith urged, licking her fingers before playing with herself again, arching her back and Rory knew she was going to come soon. The bundle of nerves in Rory's stomach set him off, making him lean over to Smith, kissing her hard on the mouth and with another move of the hand, he exploded his seed all over her open pussy and her hand. He let his forehead rest against her own, trying to catch his breath and Smith's non occupied hand moved his wet, matted hair away from his eyes.

"I'm…not done with you yet," Rory breathed out and Smith gave a small giggle, yet God knows how much stamina he had left after last night's events. His cum was dripping down her thighs and she could still feel him throbbing against her. "We'll go shopping later, but right now, I want you to make yourself come and then I'm going to fuck you pressed against the window," The English accent made things a lot sexier and a hell of a lot dirtier. Rory pulled himself away from the gorgeous woman with messy hair, lipstick smeared up her face, wet eyes and a blushed chest, sitting back down on the car seat and just watching her. The intense orgasm had just chilled Rory straight out of mind, and wanted to pull his energy back up for what he was going to do next while the windows were still steamed.

Smith gulped, sitting up slightly and her aching knees propped up, one lying beside Rory and the other up on the dash board and Rory didn't even give a damn about her heels scraping it. Rory watched intently when she licked her fingers again, and began to stroke her swollen clit, whimpering as she ran her hand through her hair, tugging slightly.

"How does it feel?"

"Good, God Rory it feels…so good," She moved her hand faster against herself, her knees feeling weak and she struggle to keep them up when her muscles continued to spasm. "I'm so close,"

"Use both of your hands," Rory ordered and she managed to nod, taking her hand away from her hair and she put two fingers inside of her, moving in and out swiftly while the two fingers on her other hand pulled and played with her pink nub. Rory saw that she was dripping, while she withered in her position the light reflecting off the back of the alley shone in the car and he could see the gleam of her juices.

Smith let out a gasping yelp, her fingers going fast and Rory became anxious, leaning forward and kissing down her neck, his dick brushing against the stocking-covered leg. "You are so beautiful when you moan," He mumbled into her neck but Smith didn't say anything, only she arched her back and gasped loudly.

"Ah fuck! RORY!" She yelled and her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. She pulled her hands away when she began splashing out, and her half sweating body clutched to Rory's when she waited out the orgasm. "Jesus that was so much more intense than last night,"

"It was…perfection," He grinned, moving her hair out the way of her emeralds.

"I don't think I can go again," She admitted and Rory let out a throaty laugh, kissing her on the lips and she sighed into his shoulder, kissing it lightly. "But that, was amazing and I didn't know you could be so kinky," She winked up at the Centurion, who gave her a smug smile back.

"I will have you later though, but now, I think we should buy you some new clothes and wash this car," Rory told her, looking down at her slightly torn dress, cum over her legs and over the material. Her stockings were ruined and the leather seats…well we all know what was on them.

"Maybe in about half an hour,"

* * *

**Loving Smory yet? :D**


End file.
